


Intimately Poisonous

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Happy Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Souled Vampire(s), Vampires, blood drink (not graphic though), but got anyways, the Star Trek vampire AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: The vampire AU no one asked for that everyone is getting anyway.Jim is a Vampyr who is mated to Spock. Extreme iron deficiency and copper based blood don’t mix.Not a lot of world building in it, but basically Vampyrs exist and have always existed on Earth. It’s more of a form of extreme Anemia than anything else. Just drop all your thoughts on vampires at the door.





	Intimately Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the summery, this is not a traditional vampire story. No curses, no undead, just a pain in the butt medical condition. There’s never been vampire hunters or anything like that. Jim is one because, story... lol
> 
> Kinda just roll with it. It’s more a crack story then some epic world building thing.

  
Jim bit down and felt the rush of it, felt the shiver of the flesh under his teeth, heard the restrained moan.

A moment later, he let go and swallowed down the mouthful of blood that was tasting more and more like ash every time he drank.

“Are you all right, Captain?”

Jim smiled at his young navigator, “Yeah Pav, yeah, I’m fine.”

Pavel tipped his head to the side, a habit he had when a puzzle confused him, “Captain, if you are still hun-”

Jim interrupted the blond, “No, I got what I needed, I promise.” Jim was never going to be on that end of Bones’s sadistic personality again.

“Yes, sir, I’ll just go to-”

Jim, again, interrupted the young man, he just really wanted the room to himself. “Yep, head on to the mess and get lunch. Thank you.”

“Yes sir,” Pavel sighed when he was out of the Captain’s ready room. He caught Sulu’s eye and shook his head. He watched as the helmsman’s shoulders drooped a little.

“Ensign?”

Checkoff looked up to Commander Spock’s blank face, “Yes, Commander?”

“Is the captain well?”

“Yes sir, he just seems…” he trailed off not knowing how to explain the feeling he’d gotten from his Captain before he’d pulled away, “sad,” he offered with a shrug.

“I will speak to him later Ensign, thank you for your concern.”

“Yes sir, I am supposed to-”

“Yes, go and eat.”

Checkoff sighed again when he made it into the turbolift. They had all noticed the captain’s malaise lately. He just didn’t seem to be as excited or as jovial as he had been before. There was even a user-sub group going on one of the shipboard servers trying to figure out what could be the problem.

He just didn’t seem to want to drink from them anymore.

Checkoff pulled up one of the Doctor approved “Just fed Jim” lunches. He sat down and drank the orange juice first. And pushed through the medium rare steak and the spinach. He smiled at the blood red sugar cookie that the captain insisted be included with the meals and at the little monolog that had come with the argument. “Damn it, Bones, you just said a little sugar was good, so why not a sugar cookie?”

“A sugar cookie is fine, but one shaped like fake 20th century vampire teeth all in red?’’

“It’s hilarious, and it’s staying Bones.”

***

Spock did not have a chance to speak to the captain about Checkoff’s observations for three days. Ships business kept him away far longer than he was comfortable with.

Spock called out, “Jim?’’when he entered into the living area of the captain’s quarters.

“Yeah Spock?”

Spock followed the voice to the darker section of the captain’s bedroom. He found the man curled under several blankets looking very melancholy. “Ensign Checkoff was correct.”

Jim took a deep breath and looked to his First. “Correct about what?”

“You are sad.”

Jim snorted. Spock noted that he did not refute the statement. He closed the distance and lifted his captain up, blanket nest and all and set him in his lap. It was the fastest way to un-nerve the vampyr. Jim had spent his entire life being the strongest person he knew. That is until Spock had him bent backwards over the science console.

“Why?”

Jim sighed, he shifted around in Spock’s lap until his head rested on the Vulcan’s shoulder, allowing most of the blankets to fall away, “Just am.”

“Jim, if we need to supplement your diet…”

Jim shook his head where it rested on Spock’s shoulder, “No, I’m getting enough. I’m never dealing with Bones in that mood ever again.” He suppressed a small shiver at the lectures he’d gotten when he first met McCoy. The man had dared to lecture a vampyr on proper nutritional needs of said sub-species.

“Then what is it?”

Jim procrastinated for a few moments, allowing himself the feeling of Spock’s skin under his fingertips. “It’s just, it’s so - it’s just, I mean… drinking, it’s, just, it’s so… intimate.” He said the last word as a soft whisper even Spock’s advanced hearing had a hard time picking up.

Spock instantly knew what was bothering his bondmate.

“I am sorry Jim.”

“It’s okay.”

“It is not, or it would not be bothering you.”

“No, I know. I knew it when we got together. I just, it’s just, just sometimes it bothers me a little more than other times. Today is one of those days.” Jim shrugged, “I’ll get over it in couple days.”

Spock pulled his bonded closer and held him tighter. He wished there was some way for him to help Jim, but his copper based blood only starved the iron deficient vampyr.

They sat that way for sometime, Jim eventually nodded off. Spock laid him down, covering him with the blankets again. One thing they had found was that Jim’s emotions played havoc with his internal temperature. And to date no one knew why.

Spock made his way to Sick Bay to find Doctor McCoy. He had wanted to pose this question before but had been told not to bother, numerous times by his boyfriend, then his fiancé, then lastly his bondmate. He could no longer put the question off.

“Dr. McCoy, if you have a moment?”

“Yeah Spock, what’s up?” McCoy looked up just long enough to make a guess, before pulling open the drawer at his knee and pulling out a handful of chocolate candies and setting them on the desk’s edge. He reached back into the drawer and pulled out his flask.

Spock picked up one of the candies, opened the wrapper carefully, avoiding getting the chocolate on his fingers. He waited a few moments for the cacao to take effect and for McCoy’s flask to warm the doctor.

“What did Jim do now?”

“In truth, nothing, Ensign Checkoff pointed out, as have others, that Jim is sad. When I questioned him and he finally gave an answer, he indicated that he was sad because his drinking can be and is very intimate, and it is the one thing we cannot share.”

“Yeah, I can see how that might get to him after a while.” McCoy ran hand over his face and up into his hair. “I suppose you want me to see if there is any way you two can...?”

“Affirmative. I know he has stopped himself several times during - during acts you wish to hear nothing of.”

McCoy chuckled and let a small smile show, “Thanks for that. I do know it’s a hell of a high for him if he can drink during sex, it’s got nothing to do with nutrients or needs, it’s simply an exchange of endorphins and other hormones. I assume you two share melds?” Spock nodded in agreement, but offered no details which McCoy continued to appreciated. “So imagine having sex with an individual you cannot meld with, that’s what not drinking is for Jim.”

“If I was not Vulcan, I would most certainly say something to the effect of ‘I wish someone had told me sooner’.”

“Look, I’ll check a few things, see if you guys are a little more compatible on the pleasure side of things. We only ran the nutritional side before.”

Spock nodded, when the crew had agreed to serve with the vampyr they had all been tested to see who Jim could drink from. Then a volunteer roster had been created. Less than a dozen people had declined. And with the frequency that Jim needed to feed, the rotation was more than adequate.

“Thank you Doctor,” Spock stood to leave then turned back, “Thank you Leonard, you have been an excellent friend to Jim. And to me.”

McCoy’s jaw dropped and the Vulcan was gone before McCoy could gather control of it again.

***

It was weeks before McCoy was able to make any headway on the issue of Jim feeding from non-human donors. And Leonard was a little upset with himself, he hadn’t considered the need before. If Jim was trapped somewhere with no humans around, he could very well starve to death before being rescued. Granted it would take over a month, but it would be a damn painful month. And in that month Jim would lose his mind. The one and only negative side effect of a vampyr going without proper nutrition was the degradation of all neural pathways. While everything else on a vampyr could be healed with enough time and blood, their brains cannot.

He’d engineered a compound that would allow Jim to feed from any iron rich (aka red) blooded species. He was most of the way through finding a compound that would work on a certain copper based group.

As luck would have it, on a cold and stormy night (okay it only felt cold and stormy to McCoy because they were slowly traveling through an ion storm) he found the one thing he needed. He may have cackled a little and quite possible rubbed his hands together with the kind of glee only found in an alchemist’s success. “YES!”

“No?”

McCoy spun around with a hand grasping his chest and “DAMN IT JIM!”

“Sorry couldn’t help it.” Jim held up a hand in peace, the other was wrapped around his stomach to keep it from hurting because he was laughing too much. He’d been watching his friend for about ten minutes. Even when he had been on the other side of the slightly tinted windows, he could made out the maniacal look in McCoy’s eyes, and the damn smile that had filled his sweet face.

“Whatever, see if I help you and your damned bondmate again.” McCoy picked up an empty hypo vial and filled it with the compound he’d just created and would soon be patenting, Jim wasn’t the only vampyr the human race had after all. Once it was filled, he threw it at Jim and was pleased to see the man bobble the thing. It wasn’t often that Jim was thrown for a loop, McCoy was always pleased when he could find something.

“What’s this?” Jim asked once the hypo was sitting in the palm of his hand.

“The enzymes you need to be able to digest copper based blood.” McCoy reached behind his back and picked up the other hypo he’d already created and chucked that one at Jim as well. “That one’s for non-human iron based species.”

Jim looked at both hypos in awe. He’d never considered how restricted he’d been before. Several scenarios played through his mind, being caught somewhere with no humans in sight. He suppressed the shudder and pushed the thoughts away.

“Thank you.” Jim set the hypos on the worktop and pulled his best friend into a hug, “Thank you Bones.”

“Thank your husband, it was his idea.”

Jim let go of Bones and dropped onto a stool nearby, “I told him it was all right.”

McCoy snorted, “Jim, how dumb do you thing we all are?”

Jim’s head snapped up at the comment.

“Now don’t go getting your panties in a bunch. We all could see how depressed you were, sure you bounced back, like you always do, but it was only a matter of time before it started bothering you again. And why wouldn’t it? I’m one of the few people who knows exactly what it’s like for you when you drink while having sex.”

Jim’s face flushed bright red; leave it too Bones to bring up the one and only time they’d been together. It had been horrible and awkward and so very weird and it had been the best sex of Jim’s life, until he’d slept with Spock for the first time.

Jim shrugged, “I’m okay without it.”

“No, you’re not, kid.” Bones dropped a hand onto Jim’s shoulder, “I know you’re not. But now you don’t have to be not okay with it. Now you can actually share the most private thing for you with your husband.”

Jim swallowed passed the lump in his throat. “You are an amazing person.”

Bones shrugged, he knew he was good, but it was nice to be reminded that others noticed it.

“I mean it,” Jim picked up the vials and held them to his chest, “thank you.”

“Uhuh, the green one you need to use about ten minutes before you feed. So before you start doing things I don’t want to hear about. The red one, really only needs a couple of minutes. You can even use it and immediately feed, but you won’t get the same level of nutrients if you can wait a couple minutes.”

Jim nodded looking down at the gorgeous green vial in his fingers. “Thank you,” he whispered this time.

“Go, get out of here and try out my handy work.”

Jim smiled before startling his friend and kissing him gently on the cheek. “This means even more than you think.”

***

Jim wanted to set the stage, so he recruited the help of several people. He checked with Chef and knew that tomorrows dinner would be spectacular, dessert included. He begged Rand to get the cleaning crew into his quarters and clean it, top to bottom. Then pleaded with Sulu to let him have one of the helmsmen turned botanist’s red rose blossoms. He promised he would not being tearing it apart to scatter across the bed. It had never been his plan anyway. He agonized over what to wear until Nyota was ready to bash him over the head with his own books. Then he spoke with the Beta shift and had Spock’s take over.

All the plans were made and set into motion, the only thing remaining was Spock. Ten minutes before Spock was supposed to go on Beta shift, Jim corralled him in his quarters. Most of the time they shared the captain’s quarters, but Spock retained the first officer’s quarters for meditations and for when their schedules were in opposition.

“Your shift has been changed, and we are going to dinner,” Jim said with a smile.

“And the occasion? I am certain I have not forgotten an anniversary or your birthday.”

Jim debated if he should yank Spock’s chain a bit but decided against it. “You did not forget an anniversary.” He pulled the hypo from his pocket and handed it to his husband, “I thought maybe we could go make a new one.”

Spock’s eyes snapped up to Jim’s, “Leonard completed it.”

Jim nodded. “Get changed, Chef made something stupendous.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but did as requested. He stripped his uniform off and changed into a pair of heavy linen pants Jim was partial to as well as the last sweater his mother had made for him before she died. Jim knew it made him a little sad, but he would always remind him that she made it with love and that should not be locked away in some storage bin. Jim also made it a point to be especially silly when he wore it.

Tonight was a little different, instead of some goofy little smile and comment, Spock was treated to a soul deep kiss and a hug that made Spock feel as human as his husband.

Jim took Spock’s hand and kissed the top before slipping his arm around Spock’s and leading him to the lift. Spock was only slightly surprised when they entered the Captain’s Mess instead of the Mess Hall. Jim was not fond of creating extra work for his crew, so unless they had diplomats on board, he never used it.

The lighting was low, soft music played in the background, a Denobulan ballad if Spock was not mistaken. In the center of the table stood a tall silver bud vase with a single red rose; one Spock knew was from Sulu’s private collection. The plant had been a present from his husband and their daughter for Sulu’s birthday, just weeks before they left on their mission.

“I’m pretty sure I owe Sulu our next three children as payment for that flower,” Jim whispered.

The shiver his voice induced only made Spock want to hear it more, “Our next three, did I miss the first?”

“No, pretty sure if one of us had a kid we would know about it. Nyota would have already skinned you alive, and I would be paying an excessive amount of child support.”

“No amount of money would be excessive to support a child.”

Jim shook his head, “The last girl I slept with would have made sure it wasn’t for the kid. She wasn’t that great of a person.”

“Ah.”

“Keenser would have been more cuddly than that woman ended up being. But, no more talking about past lo- past partners, I am only talking about you.”

Dinner passed quietly and with the ease of time spent together. They spoke of various things: ships business, water cooler scuttlebutt, recent findings from other ships. They sat near enough that Jim’s leg could rest against Spock’s and as the dessert was served, (a vanilla torte with a light chocolate drizzle, not heavy enough to get Spock drunk) the foot looped around Spock’s foot pressing the leg even closer.

When the dinner was finished and a glowing review left with the steward for the Chef, the couple was more then ready to find privacy.

Jim felt like he was 15 again, though the butterflies in his stomach were feeling more like angry bees. He knew Spock could feel it. He was to nervous to keep up the shields Spock had taught him so they didn’t distract each other durning high stress situations.

Suddenly Jim found himself pushed into a observation lounge and pressed against a wall. The lips that pressed against his were soft and pleasant. Jim gave his all to the kiss and when Spock broke it Jim tried to follow the lips.

“Can you find your calm?”

Jim blinked for a second then straightened up, took a deep settling breath, “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need, I understand the gravity of the evening.”

“I want this to be perfect.”

“It will be because it is us.”

Jim chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Spock cheek, “I love you.”

“And I you, adun, shall we go?”

Jim nodded. The walk to their quarters was probably at a slightly quicker pace then decorum called for but Jim didn’t care because Spock didn’t seem to care.

The second the door closed Jim was pushing Spock against the closed door, returning the favor by kissing him breathless. Spock’s arms went around his waist holding him close.

The hypo was suddenly burning a whole in Jim’s pocket. He broke the kiss and pulled the metal tube from his pocket, gently grabbing Spock’s wrist, he turned it so the palm was up and set it in his open hand. “Please?” He asked.

Spock’s breath hitched as he watched Jim tip his head to the side, exposing the beautiful stretch of skin. Spock leaned in and kissed several sections before he pressed the miracle to Jim’s neck.

Jim barely felt the sting as he pressed his cheek into Spock’s hand, two of his fingers close to meld points. “Do you think you can meld us when I…”

Spock shivered, the thought of feeling Jim’s euphoria as he experienced his own… the mere idea was intoxicating. “Yes,” Spock was almost startled by the sound of his own voice.

Jim pushed his cheek into Spock’s hand once more, nuzzling it before he turned and kissed the palm. “Let’s get to bed,” Jim whispered, his voice was as gravely as Spock’s.

Spock nodded in agreement, he trailed his hand down Jim’s face, down his arm and twinned their fingers together, relishing the rush of desire and love.

The pair stripped each other slowly, piece after piece of clothing flittering to the ground, hands caressed every bit of reachable skin, lips left trails of feather light kisses.

Jim kissed and nipped lightly, for the first time since he and Spock had gotten together he let his teeth graze the green hued skin, his tongue traced the vein that equated to his husband’s carotid artery. He shivered and pushed the screaming desire to sink his teeth into the skin. He forced himself to cover his teeth with his lips and kiss the skin instead.

“Why did you stop?”

Jim moved his hands up and cupped Spock’s face, leaning backwards just enough to see the deep warm chocolate of his husband’s eyes, “Can’t yet. Bones said ten minutes.” He swallowed, his throat tight with anticipation, “I, its, um,” He had to take another breath to keep from hyperventilating, he’d kept this part of himself separate from Spock because of how much it hurt not being able to share it with him.

Jim took a moment letting everything he was feeling flow to Spock. Excitement, trepidation, desire, love, anxiety, curiosity, fear and those were just the ones he could put names too. He dropped his head and rested it on Spock’s chest until he could speak again, “The best time is when I’m going to climax, everything is so heightened, I can’t put it into words. I think with the bond you’ll be able to feel a lot of what I feel.”

“And if we are melded as you requested?” Spock asked, his hands rubbing soothingly up his mates arms.

Jim swallowed once more, “Honestly I don’t know if I can handle it. I want it, I want you to have it because I know its important for you. But I’m afraid it will be too much and I’ll pass out.”

“Is that a problem?”

Jim shrugged, “Maybe not.”

“We will take it one step at a time, ashya.”

Jim nodded, then chuckled, “We still haven’t made it to the bed yet.” They were standing next to it but hadn’t actually made it onto the thing.

Spock huffed his version of a chuckle, he remedied the situation by picking up his husband and knee walking them into the center. “How do you wish to proceed?”

Jim shivered, Spock’s voice was going to kill him one of these days. He laid back, pulling a willing Spock with him. He pulled the bottle of lube from under the pillow and handed it to Spock.

Spock nodded wearing his almost smile, the smile only Jim had ever seen. It took no time for Spock to ready Jim. Though the second Spock slipped his beautiful green double ridged cock into him, Jim wasn’t sure he was going to last as long as he usually did.

Spock heard/felt the flittering thought of embarrassment from his love and would have none of it. Carefully he set a light meld between them and did something Jim didn’t know he could do: he dampened the nerve endings linked to Jim’s pleasure sensors.

“Oh holy fuck what did you just do- oh why did I not know you could do that?”

“I presumed it would be intimidating?”Spock uncharacteristically asked.

“Oh it will be when we’re done, for now it’s amazing. For now, please fuck me.”

Spock complied with his husbands demands and did just that. But he took his sweet time in doing though. He knew Jim was borderline frantic at this point, but Spock wanted to ensure that Jim had the best experience possible when he finally drank from Spock.

He, however, didn’t expect Jim to tire of it and suddenly push him backwards and take control of their pace. He didn’t expect to feel Jim’s strength in the hands on his chest. He also did not expect the near wild look in his love’s eyes. Jim rode Spock for only a few seconds before he dropped forward with a groan and Spock felt his skin tear, excruciating pain but only long enough for him to the register that there was pain. Then there was only sweet ecstasy, the likes of which he had never felt before. He came with a very un-Vulcan scream.

***

Jim couldn’t hold back, the pace Spock had set had been maddening from the very first second, and had only pushed Jim further and further down the rabbit hole. When he’d hit bottom (or reached the top depending on which way Wonderland was) he couldn’t stand it any longer. He’d used his strength and the element of surprise to overpower Spock in the one second of time he had and pushed him backwards.

Later he would be proud of the fact that he’d kept his intentions to himself long enough to pull it off, but for now he could only find the edge he’d been riding for however long Spock had been fucking him and fall over it. When he did, he bit Spock and came harder than he’d ever come before. He saw stars that had nothing to do with the small porthole in the living room. Then his vision went white as he came the second time. The second always came when he drank during sex, but generally it was never as amazing as the first. Tonight it surpassed the first.

He almost pulled away when he felt Spock’s fingers on his cheek, but he stayed. The feelings that were flowing through him, over him, around him, made everything he’d just experienced feel like a whispered memory. He knew he was a half a second away from losing consciousness. He pulled his teeth from Spock and dropped his head on his shoulder before screaming once more at Spock’s climax and promptly passed out.

At first Spock did not understand why Jim’s mind had suddenly gone - blank- was the only term Spock could think of. Then came the realization that Jim had in fact passed out from their pleasure.

Spock gather his k’diwa close and enjoyed the weight on his chest and the heat that came with it. “Thank you ashaya, thank you.” Jim did not stir at the gratitude. Spock rolled them over on to their sides, holding Jim close. While he’d enjoyed Jim’s weight and heat, Jim was actually slightly heavy and Spock’s lungs thanked him for moving. He kissed Jim’s forehead because it was there, he pulled Jim little closer and tangled their limbs together. “Thank you Leonard for giving us something very special”

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Jim said as his eyes fluttered open.

“Acceptable,” Spock had never seen Jim’s eyes this shade of blue before, or so hazed, so he asked, “are your eyes usually this color after drinking?”

Jim shook his head to try and clear it, “I have no idea, I don’t usually have a mirror handy.”

“I was inquiring if anyone had mentioned the change before?”

Jim shook his head again, this time to say no. “Not that I can recall.”

Spock let the quandary go as inconsequential. He kissed his sa-telsu deeply, flooding their bond with all the love and passion he felt for the man.

Jim shivered. He was amazed at the depth of Spock’s love for him every time he showed Jim this.

The couple broke apart but Jim chased after those lips, just like he had in the observation lounge. He kissed them gently, “Thank you for loving me. Love is not really something I can say I ever knew before you showed it to me.”

Spock did not comment on the irony of a Vulcan teaching a human what love looked like, “I will spend this life and what follows after making sure you will always know what it feels like.”

“You know,” Jim smirked, “you are the person I’ve been the most intimate with, and you are also the most dangerous person I’ve ever been with. You’re intimately poisonous.”

Spock shook his head, his bondmate was quit crazy, and he wouldn’t have him any other way. “It is a good thing that we have found an antidote.”

Jim nodded, nuzzling Spock’s neck kissing the mark he’d left. “Yes, Mr. Spock it is a very good thing.”

“Did Dr. McCoy indicate how long the injection would last?”

“You know, he did not.”

Spock surprised his mate with a one word declaration, “Bastard.”

Jim couldn’t help it, he rolled away and laughed so hard he ended up falling off the bed. After he calmed down and he looked up from the floor, it was to see Spock’s face hanging over the bed, his hair hanging down, one eye brow raised, and a magnificent glimmer in his eyes. The sight drove Jim into another fit of laughter.

Spock allowed himself a shrug and reached for the closest comm unit to rectify the doctor’s oversight. And if he should see portions of Spock’s naked chest, well, it served him right for not imparting such an important piece of information to begin with.

💫🚀💫🚀💫🚀💫🚀💫🚀💫🚀💫


End file.
